My Boy
by armagedom
Summary: Charles despierta sabiendo que tiene que decirle algo muy importante a Erik, quien la noche anterior le confesó que lo ama. Pero ¿lo ama Charles a él como Erik quisiera?


My Boy:

(Recomendación: leer el fic con "My Boy" de Phillip Phillips de fondo, porque esa es la idea, y escribí este fic gracias a esa canción).

 _Everything will be okay, my boy, my boy, everything will be better now, my boy, my boy._

Charles estaba acostado fingiendo estar dormido, sabía que cuando despertara todo habría cambiado, no podía concebir un mundo así, si pudiera, fingiría el resto de su vida, pero no, le era imposible, no teniendo a Erik tan cerca suyo, lo podía escuchar respirar porque estaba tan silencioso todo, lo sentía cerca suyo. Y sabía que Erik solo fingía creerle dormido y estaba esperando que decidiera decirle que despertó hace rato, no quería abrir los ojos, eso lo haría real, pero tampoco podía seguir así, tenía sed.

Se removió en la cama y suspiró abriendo los ojos, Erik se puso de pié rápidamente y caminó hacia él, llevaba una polera negra, al igual que su pantalón de gimnasia y estaba descalzo y algo despeinado.

-Charles –dijo arrodillándose en el suelo a su lado y tomando una mano de Charles, éste lo miró y hundió más su cabeza en la almohada intentando alejarse, pero su mano lo traicionó y apretó el agarre, Erik sonrió.

-¿Qué hacías sentado en el suelo? –preguntó llevándose una mano a los ojos, estaba completamente tapado y todavía tenía frío, no entendía cómo es que Erik andaba descalzo y en el frío piso como si nada, bueno, una vez se arrojó al agua helada como si nada ¿qué esperaba? Erik era así, ay era tan especial.

-Esperaba a que dejaras de fingir que dormías.

-Lo hacía, estaba durmiendo de verdad –dijo serio.

-Claro, como si no supieras cómo te ves cuando dormís –sonrió de lado.

-Eso sonó tenebroso ¿me espías mientras duermo, Erik? –rió sin querer.

-Intento contarte las pecas.

Charles rió, pero después calló y quedó mirando a Erik, quien solo esperaba que él hablara, que hiciera algo, aunque sea un mínimo movimiento que le demostrara que no había olvidado todo, y él no lo había hecho, no, pero ¿por dónde empezar?

-¿Te duele? –preguntó Erik mirando a las piernas de su amigo, cubiertas por la frazada gris.

-No las siento –tragó saliva y recordó que tenía sed.

-No me refería a las piernas –lo miró, en sus ojos había tristeza, casi tanta como la vez en que él se metió en su mente para ver su pasado, pero ahora, Charles no quería meterse en su mente, no, no quería hacerlo- ¿recordás algo?

-¿Me alcanzas agua?

Erik bajó la mirada y se puso de pié soltando la mano de Charles, se sentía triste, no por él, sino por Charles, su amigo, su único amigo, lo veía destrozado, Charles era la única persona que él amó, después de la muerte de su mamá, la única persona que le hizo sentir querido, pero era más que eso, él lo amaba, amaba a Charles ¿cómo era posible? ¿Amar a alguien como Charles? Rió en su mente, claro que era posible, Charles era la mejor persona que existía, ¿quién no lo amaría? Era bueno con todos, muy bueno ya, comprensivo, fiel, amable, inteligente, ¿cómo no amarlo? Hermoso, su sonrisa, su sentido del humor, sus ojos, su voz. Tomó la botella de agua de la heladera y volvió donde estaba Charles.

El problema no era amar a Charles, no, el problema era Charles, él no merecía eso, no merecía estar así, y Charles jamás lo amaría como Erik lo amaba a él.

La noche anterior no se aguantó, estaban juntos, Charles estaba caminando gracias al maldito suero que cambiaba tanto de él, estaban todos bien, excepto claro Erik, que no se sentía encajar, porque era el odio de todos, él quiso cuidar de Charles, "no bebas tanto amigo" le dijo quitándole un vaso de whiskey de la mano, Charles lo miró "¿por qué tan aburrido? –le preguntó- déjame disfrutar esta noche, hacía mucho no estábamos todos juntos", Erik no respondió, solo le quedó mirando un largo rato, Charles había tomado mucho "te hará mal con el suero tanta bebida, o dejas uno o dejas lo otro, mejor si dejas ambos" dijo Erik recostándose por la pared de brazos cruzados, Charles rió mirando a todos lados y volvió a mirar a Erik, se acercó más "pues gracias a vos, no puedo, el suero es para caminar y no sentir dolor –estaba muy cerca de Erik- la bebida es para olvidarme que mi mejor amigo me hizo esto sin importarle nada y después me dejó", Erik sabía que le hablaba así porque estaba ebrio, porque hace unas horas atrás estaban bien, pero también sabía que tenía que descargarse, sacarlo todo afuera, lo tomó de los codos y lo empujó contra la pared, si alguien lo vio, nadie dijo nada, "¿Cómo decís que puede no importarme que estés así? sabes que no fue mi culpa, lo sabes, jamás haría nada para lastimarte Charles, porque me duele más verte sufrir a vos que sufrir yo, me duele verte en este estado, si dejaras ese maldito suero sabrías que digo la verdad –Charles lo miraba sonriendo con burla, Erik se calmó, pero no lo soltó- no podes leer ni controlar mi mente, pero creo que no es necesario que lo hagas para darte cuenta que te amo y jamás haría nada para herirte Charles, te amo –se quebró- y no de una forma fraternal…" los ojos de Charles se abrieron más de lo normal y su expresión de burla cambió a un semblante serio, pero no duró mucho, porque minutos después cayó desmayado en los brazos de Erik.

Se sentó en la cama al lado de Charles y le tendió la botella, Charles estaba intentando acomodarse mejor, Erik lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Gracias –tomó el agua bajo la mirada de Erik, la tensión era tanta que se cortaba con papel.

-Anoche te desmayaste, creo que la mezcla del alcohol con el suero te hizo mal, te traje a mi pieza por costumbre… digo, por costumbre mía de venir acá…

-Gracias –sonrió avergonzado al imaginarse a Erik cargándolo en brazos, y después se dio cuenta que esa era la cama de Erik -¿vos dónde dormiste?

Erik guardó silencio un largo rato y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –acá… -intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es tu cama después de todo… -otro largo silencio- Erik…

-¿Si? –lo miró e instintivamente llevó una mano para apartar el cabello de Charles de su cara.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste anoche-

-¿Hay algo que me quieras responder? –sus ojos decían miles de cosas, Charles se llevó ambas manos a la cara para cubrirlo, eso era difícil ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil con Erik? Aunque esta vez, él lo estaba facilitando tanto y lo hacía parece más difícil aún.

-¿Querés que te lo repita? –acarició su cabeza.

 _Tell me your secret and say it loud, let time stand still for just a while, just a while..._

-Charles, sos mi mejor amigo, y te amo, me gustas Charles, me gusta todo de vos, y todo lo que solo en vos me puede gustar –Erik no podía creer que lo estaba diciendo con esa facilidad- sé que me odias por lo que te hice pero sé también que no querés hacerlo, y creo, creo que tal vez podes sentir lo mismo que yo, pero si no es así, me iré lejos, como antes, si no querés volver a verme después de esto, lo entenderé pero necesito que lo digas, háblame Charles.

Pero Charles era un mar de lágrimas, lo había escuchado, y cada palabra que salía de la boca de Erik dolía y eran hermosas, ¿podría él hablar de algo así con esa naturalidad algún día? ¿Podría hacerlo ahora antes de que Erik lo deje nuevamente?

Erik acarició su cabeza nuevamente y lo abrazó recostando la cabeza de Charles por su pecho, lo abrazó con ambas manos, y Charles seguía llorando. Todo había caído de una sola vez, después de tantas cosas feas, no podía soportar unas palabras tan hermosas como las de Erik, como todo Erik, como su aroma, _Erik, Erik había dormido a su lado, Erik lo amaba, Erik lo estaba abrazando_.

-Por favor, habla Charles…

 _It's hard to say what's in your heart; the truth can break it all apart, all apart... You can take it, time will make it clear, it's clear, and you can take it, the change you're making is here, it's here..._

-Todo estará bien, Charles –besó su cabeza, no podía soportar verlo así, no podía soportar que Charles llorara de nuevo, y por su culpa, por sus estúpidas palabras que no se supo callar, al parecer estaba equivocado y Charles no sentía lo mismo por él- todo estará mejor ahora… ahora ya lo sabes, no tenés por que llorar –una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y ni siquiera lo notó- el que quedó en ridículo fui yo, no vos –una risa amarga salió de sus labios, su amigo seguía llorando- creo que te amé desde que te conocí amigo mío, antes de conocerte, nunca me había sentido así, haría lo que fuera por vos, aunque no tengamos los mismos ideales, y antes que digas nada –seguía acariciando su pelo- no estoy confundiendo esto con amistado u otro sentimiento, soy un hombre grande y sé diferenciar las cosas, pienso en vos siempre, en tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tal vez esto te esté poniendo más incómodo pero necesitaba decírtelo –lo alejó de su pecho y tomó sus manos para alejarlas de su cara, Charles seguía llorando, pero levantó la vista y lo miró –pero me confundís tanto Charles, necesito que hables, él que lee mentes no soy yo, recuérdalo.

 _So tell me now what you need standing there in front of me, so tell me can you see the one you want is the one you believe, you believe..._

-Tu actitud, Erik –habló con voz entrecortada- tu maldita actitud y tus impulsos de hacer lo que te da la gana sin importarte lo que pase, tu arrogancia, tu humor negro, son insoportables –rió con lágrimas en los ojos, Erik lo miraba con los ojos rojos- cuando me heriste, no te odié, pero te odié cuando me dejaste, te odié porque ya no estabas cerca… el no saber de vos me hacía mal, pero vos, tu fidelidad a lo que crees, tu pasión por las cosas y tu forma de ver la realidad, incluso tu pesimismo… tenés todo lo que no amaría en nadie –rió al sentir que estaba copiando las palabras de Erik- pero en vos, me encantan y las odio al mismo tiempo, porque todo eso que nombré, hacen lo que sos, y te amo por completo, pero mírame –señaló sus piernas- nadie merece lidiar con esto.

-Charles… -lo tomó de la cara y lo besó, fue un beso simple, inocente, corto, pero hermoso, lo deseaba tanto que ahora no sabía cómo seguir.

-Soy un desastre ahora Erik, no soy el Charles que conociste y te gustó –le dio vergüenza decir eso, pero debía hacerlo.

-No, no lo sos, sos el Charles del que me enamoré, no voy a huir Charles –apoyó su frente con la del otro –acá me quedaré hasta que me corras de tu vida.

-¿Aguantarías una eternidad?

-Sabes que sí, el tiempo aclara todo… -rieron juntos- todo estará bien mi amor, todo estará mejor, acá estoy…

-Te amo Erik –y esta vez fue él quien lo besó.


End file.
